


Date Night

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Hell, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets the bunker to himself for a couple nights and decides to have a little quality alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some editing on the first piece I ever posted

It had been weeks since Dean was left to his own vices. He and Sam had spent most of the time on the road or sharing shitty hotel rooms chasing down leads on a witches' coven. The only real solitude Dean got was 10 minutes in a shower. A little soapy fist action got the job done but he was craving more. He needed more anticipation before his release. If Sam was going to be out of the bunker for a couple days, Dean was going to play. But first he would need a few playthings. Time for a mall crawl.

There was a decent sized shopping mall about an hour away. Well, less if Dean took one of the motorcycles from the garage. He didn't need more than he could fit in a saddlebag. And the roar of a V-twin engine would have his groin vibrating like a tuning fork on the ride. Oh yeah...Harley it was. He grabbed a set of keys and headed out.

It was a Thursday around noon so he knew the mall would mostly be people scrambling to make returns or hitting the food court. He had to suppress the bulge in his jeans before strutting in, slightly bow-legged. Those cougars in JC Penney were looking at him like they wanted to do body shots off him. A little smirk and wink their way would have them buying clean panties to make it home.

Dean made his way past the awful perfume snipers at the cosmetics counter to check the kiosk. What he was looking for was just past the fountain to the left. Victoria's Secret. Buy 3 get one free panty sale. Dean was feeling like a kid in a candy store.

He started to paw through one of the displays, wondering what size he should get. It had been longer than he realized. He was still debating when a salesgirl approached him.

"Shopping for somebody special?" She's asked. She pointed out the sale and tried to push him to get a full negligee. He politely declined and told her he knew what he was looking for, he just had a problem with sizing. "Do you know about what size clothes she wears? Jeans or dresses?"

Dean chuckled. He leaned in a little closer to "Christina" according to her name tag. In a sultry voice he said, "Darlin', these are gonna be for me." He gave her a wink and she blushed bright red instantly. Dean just stood there smiling before gesturing to his denim clad pelvis. "About what size would you think all this would fit in?"

Christina cleared her throat and looked around the empty shop. Her manager was out on lunch and there were no other customers. She pulled her measuring tape off her neck. "Um...if you lift your jacket I could measure your waist. Then I can help you pick the right size." Dean obliged. With his new information all he had left to do was choose his 4 new pair.

His favorites were a soft pink with "Angel" on the back. He got another pink pair that were a little more satiny with lace up the sides. He got the same style in deep red as well. And just to be extra naughty a black thong. He thanked Christina for all her help and walked out with his little pink gift bag.

Dean checked another kiosk for the store directory. Looks like he could actually finish his shopping without leaving the mall. He just needed to find the private boutique with the blacked out glass windows. It was at the end of one of the smaller corridors. He didn't know what to expect behind the door with just a gold inlay insignia on it but he left the boutique a very satisfied customer.

Dean couldn't wait to get back to the bunker. His two small bags were stowed away, he had a bottle of high end vodka chilling in the freezer, and at least tonight and one whole day before Sam would be back. Just 45 minutes away from the hottest date he'd had in ages.

After another stimulating ride Dean was eager to prep. He got some candles out of his closet and placed them around his room. He poured himself a glass of vodka and took a couple sips. The simultaneous chill and burn of the booze in his throat was soothing sensation. He set down the glass to start peeling layers of clothing off.

Once he was completely stripped Dean laid out his new panties to make a selection. He slipped into the pink satin with lace sides. He took his time sliding the cool, silky material up his thighs and over his hardening dick. He rubbed a hand outside the panties to press them closer. He had to restrain himself. There was more fun coming to his night in.

He unpacked the contents of his black gift bag and set them on the bed. Dean laid back and slowly started stroking the outside of his panties. He was getting even harder from the friction of the fabric against him. He reached inside to give his shaft a squeeze, causing himself to moan. It was a little louder than usual but he was alone so he could really get into it. He gave himself another few long, tight strokes before he had to stop. He wanted the build up. He needed to crest and fall a few times.

He lifted his hips to push the panties down. Dean reached beside him for the bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his finger and reached around to circle and pressure his hole. More loud moaning. He slipped a finger just past the threshold. His cock twitched as he teased himself. Mmmm....got to stop. He wanted more before he came.

He lubed up the toy he'd purchased today. Dean had to draw his knees up further to push it up inside him. He spasmed around the intrusion, trying to adjust. The slight pain was causing more pleasure than he expected. He pulled his panties back up to help keep it in place. Dean reached his hands up to the leather belts he'd tied to the headboard.

He slipped into his mild restraints with the remote control to his toy in one hand. His entire body jolted when he switched it to the on position. He fumbled with the buttons to find a slower speed of vibration. He writhed on the bed as his plug pulsed vibration against his prostate. His dick was straining against his satin panties. He wanted to touch himself so badly. Just a few more minutes. He was pleading with himself to hold out. Maybe he could just speed up the vibration. "Ohhhh....FUCK!" he cried out.

He struggled to free a hand from his restraints. The inability to do so was turning him on even more. His heels dug into to the bed and his back arched. Sweat was beading on his forehead and wetting his hair. The hard and fast thump of the vibration tensed his balls and sent a shock wave up his spine. His dick started pumping hot cum, spreading a stain on the front of his panties. His breathing was so hard he was gasping for air. That was definitely the orgasm he wanted to achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little one shot of smut!


End file.
